Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to door, lift gate, glass window and movable panel latches and, more particularly, to latches for vehicles.
A vehicle frequently includes displaceable panels such as doors, windows, hood, trunk lid, hatch and the like which are affixed for hinged or sliding engagement with a host vehicle body. Cooperating systems of latches and strikers are typically provided to ensure that such panels remain secured in their fully closed position when the same is closed.
A latch typically includes a fork bolt that is pivoted between an unlatched position and a primary latched position when the door is closed to latch the door in the closed position. The fork bolt is typically held in the primary latched position by a detent lever that pivots between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The detent lever holds the fork bolt in the primary latched position when in the engaged position and releases the fork bolt when in the disengaged position so that the door can be opened.
The fork bolt is pivoted to the primary latched position by a striker attached to, for example, an associated doorjamb, lift gate, moveable member such as a window etc., when the same is closed. Once in the primary latched position, the detent lever engages the fork bolt to ensure the assembly remains latched.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an automatically operated door latch assembly. More specifically, it is desirable to provide an automatically operated door latch assembly that employs a device or motor to move the detent lever from the engaged position to the disengaged position in order to release the striker from the fork bolt.